


Seasonal Employment

by ainm



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen or Slash or Pre-Slash, Humor, The Sentinel Secret Santa, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: Random snippet of a conversation, for the 'Elf' Drabble Days prompt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - elf/elves prompt





	Seasonal Employment

"I still say it's rude."

"I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it, Chief."

"There are all sorts of seasonal jobs a person could have had in their youth!"

"Sure."

"Isn't retail the most obvious guess?"

"You would think."

"I'm Jewish!"

"Well, to be fair, the fact that you're Jewish makes your actual answer of working on a Christmas tree farm maybe not the first thing that comes to mind..."

"Hmm..."

"And you working in a shop was just _too_ obvous to bother guessing, maybe -- you're you, when are you the most common of anything?"

"Well... you probably have a point or two, but... still..."

"Let it go."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hey, I think I'd rather have people think I was one of those instead of calling me a grinch."

"You can't even say the words!"

"Sure I can, I just didn't want to rub salt in the wound."

"So you agree I am wounded!"

"Well you obviously _feel_ wounded, even if I don't think you should bother. In fact, why are we still talking about it?"

"Hmph."

"It's not like they called you something awful -- it's a job, not a moral failing."

"It's a damned _height_ failing, and you know that's the only reason they said it."

"Maybe they just thought you would be good with kids."

"I'm not that short!"

"I don't think you need to be short to be good with kids."

"Argh! You know I didn't mean that!"

"I know that you would probably be defending someone else if they were being teased about being a mall elf."

"Well..."

"Regardless of their height. And see, I can say the words."

"Hooray."

"You know I'm right."

"Maybe. But Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"If you even think about calling me an elf, I'm going to find endless, creative ways to make you regret it."

"Well thanks, you just put the thought in my head!"

"If it comes out of your mouth, you're a dead man."

"I hear you."

"Remember -- I know just the Christmas tree farm on which to bury the body."


End file.
